Hymnia  Voice of the Soul
by Gibder
Summary: Len had never imagined a world different from his own. Without warning, he comes across a familiar girl and is sent to the world of Grand Terra where he becomes an 'Engraved', a human capable of wielding his/her own psyche. includes many other vocaloids.
1. Prologue

Author's notes: I guess this is officially my first story on fanfiction. Firstly, I'd like to give an early warning that my grammar may not be all that great. I'm Filipino, you see, and my language is more or less divided. Still, I hope you enjoy it. You may be confused with a few things early on, but this is only the prologue, and more things will be explained soon. More vocaloids will also be introduced at later chapters, and I'll most likely be uploading concept arts instead of really explaining their outfits in detail.

* * *

><p>Hymnia - Voice of the Soul<br>Prologue

In a lifeless and dull city street, a lone boy lay down on the cold, hard concrete. Everything around him was hazy, as if his consciousness was starting to fade. With his blue eyes twitching to stay awake, he thought, _"What...the heck just happened?" _ It was at that point when his hands could feel something that felt like water. Turning his head to the left to catch a glimpse, he found out that it wasn't water at all, but a liquid much thicker and reddish in color.

_"That's...a lot of blood"_ he thought again without the strength to even act surprised anymore. Distracted, the boy suddenly heard a soft voice. There was a pleasant tune in that voice, but it only made him drift away from his consciousness even more. Looking to his right this time, the teenager fixed his eyes on what looked like a girl with short yellow hair and blue eyes - much like his own. As the girl hummed a slow melody, her outstretched hand hung over the boy's bloody chest and bathed it in a warm light.

"Who...who are you...?" he muttered with all the strength he had left. His eyelids continued to close, and his head began to feel very heavy. Eventually, the boy fell into a deep sleep, but not before hearing one last whisper from the girl.

"When you wake up, you'll feel as good as new. Goodnight for now...Len"

* * *

><p>Everything was black, but the boy could hear the sounds of the outdoors very close-by. His eyes still tried to ring themselves shut, however his curiosity managed to do the opposite. Finally waking himself up albeit abruptly, the blue eyed teenager looked out the window to see a cloud-less afternoon sky that loomed over a columns and rows of houses.<p>

"Was that a dream?" The boy named Len asked himself. To him, that whole scenario felt very real. He'd learned back at school though that some dreams really would feel real under certain situations like If one were very tired before sleeping, for example.

There wasn't any school that day, but Len wasn't the type of person to stay in his room the whole day, especially now that the clock read 1:00 P.M. "Crap...did I really sleep that long? Geez, it's not like I did anything stupid...at least, I don't think I did"

A few minutes later, Len stepped out into the afternoon sun. It wasn't a bad day, thought it wasn't a perfect one either. Looking over his shoulder, the blond boy spotted a name on the building that read "Orange Heights". This is where Len had been living for as long as he could remember. There were a large number of small houses that looked just like his, with a few decorations that differed from house to house.

As the name implied, the string of buildings were placed on a position that overlooked much of the average-sized town called Motobu. There wasn't much that was special about the town, and probably the only thing outsiders would know about it is that it's in the Okinawa prefecture. There is, however one spot that quickly became a local favorite, and that was where Len was currently headed.

The place was more commonly known as Motobu Seaside. For many, the wide beach was a good place for relaxation. In the far edge of the beach stood a tall lighthouse that although old, was still maintained regularly. Nobody really visited the lighthouse due to the long path to get there, but Len didn't mind the extra walk. As long as he could get some peace and quiet, he'd even climb a long flight of stairs.

Resting his arms on the metal railings atop the lighthouse, Len looked out towards a gleaming afternoon ocean. He didn't do things like these on a regular basis, but whenever he'd have free time on his hands, this would definitely be on his top 5 list.

Suddenly, the boy looked over his shoulder at hearing a series of slow footsteps gradually becoming louder by the second. Eventually, a young lady showed herself, though Len could tell from her deep breaths that the staircase was more than enough of a daily workout for her.

"...This lighthouse needs an elevator..." the girl sighed before standing straight. Her hair was the same color as Len's but taking on a much lighter shade. "I can't believe you don't get tired of doing this, Len" The girl's name was Rinea, one of Len's few but close friends. Len had already seen her countless times, but at that moment, a feeling of Deja Vu struck him like a bullet. A few vague images unexpectedly entered his mind. It was almost like he'd seen her somewhere else.

_"What the?" _Len stuttered, confusing his friend with his spaced-out look.

"Hey, you okay?" Rinea said in response. "_I_ was the one who just walked up 10 floors of stairs, you know"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine" the boy replied, shaking off whatever had been bugging him. "And it's not like I asked you to follow me, so don't start dropping the blame on me" His tone sounded a bit harsh, but Rinea knew him long enough to not be affected by it.

"Way to show your gratitude" Rinea joked with a smirk on her face as she leaned on the railings as well. "By the way, I checked with the doctor, and he said my heart's doing pretty good. I guess with all the technology these days even heart failures can be cured, huh?"

In the past, bearing with an illness like heartfailure was quite the impossible feat, but in the year 2098 where technology had advanced to great heights, controlling deadly sicknesses had become astonishingly possible. For a very long time, Rinea had been burdened with heart failure due to an accident years ago. Doctors implanted a tiny machine near her heart that would send out 'pulse waves' that would automatically activate when extremely low heart rates were expected at a certain time. It could be compared to a pacemaker, but far more advanced.

"And...they also said in about two days, I won't need the machine anymore" Rinea added, suddenly catching the boy's attention. "My heart's already strong enough to live without it, so I'll be operated on to remove it before it causes any problems"

"I see" Len mumbled with a sigh of relief. "That's good then"

"Yup, it sure is. Although...I can't help but feel just a little scared. I mean, it's nothing like getting your braces removed at all. Just thinking about getting cut up makes me nervous" Though she spoke with a smile on her face, Rinea couldn't hide the slight tremble in her voice. "You'll be there when it's over, right? After the operation?"

Len nodded, "I will, don't worry" With a smile on her face, Rinea turned her head back to the ocean.

"Thanks, I'll be counting on you!"

In actuality, Len wasn't the type of person that was too trusting. This led him to usually doubt people, and even though it caused him to not have that many friends, it was fine as long as he knew he wouldn't be stabbed in the back someday. Rinea was one of those few people he knew he could definitely trust.

"Hey, Len" the blond girl began, "Have you ever wondered why the horizon exists?"

"Beats me...I don't think I paid attention to that lesson in class..."

"...Dummy; I wasn't talking about school" Rinea said with squinted eyes. "It's supposed to be the line that separates the Earth and the Sky, right? This is just me talking, but it's almost like it divides the Earth into two completely different worlds" It was a playful thought to Len, but not really something that could be backed up by any kind of plausible evidence.

"Sounds a bit silly, if you ask me..."

"Well _excuse_ me for sounding so weird" Rinea fired back, but chuckled a few moments later. "But yeah, I guess it is an odd idea. It'd be cool though if it really were true - like something straight out from a story book"

As Len continued to gaze at that imaginary line, he began to put a little more thought into it. _"Divides the world into two...huh?"_

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, Len was already sitting on his desk trying desperately to study under the quiet night. There was school the next day, but he just couldn't get any work done at all. Frustrated, the azure eyed teen dropped himself on the bed and placed his hand over his stressed head. As the day went by, more and more of those 'memories' began to enter his mind. He could finally recall the person from that dream: Rinea. It looked very much like her, but at the same time seemed like a different girl altogether. The most notable thing he could remember was a large black patch over her right eye.<p>

_"Damn...I'll be seeing a failing score tomorrow if I don't get my head screwed on straight..."_

At that, the boy suddenly heard a few knocks on his apartment door. It was strange because there weren't many people that would visit him, and during the evening of all the times made it even more suspicious. Looking through the small glass circle, Len felt a flash of surprise at seeing the very girl from his most recent dream.

"Are you gonna let me in?" The girl requested with a smile. A single thought passed through Len. It couldn't be Rinea. Something felt very wrong about the situation, and yet something deep inside him forced his hand unto the door knob. _"What am I doing? There's obviously something going on"_ But ultimately to his own confusion, Len slowly swayed the door open, allowing the 'look-alike' to enter.

Her clothes took on a red majority, with a signature red stripped cap atop her yellow hair. Up close and personal, she struck a dead-on resemblance to Rinea.

"Look...if this is some kind of joke-" But even before Len could finish, the mysterious girl created a short flash of light, revealing a large firearm in her hand shortly after. As if the uncanny similarity wasn't baffling enough, the fact that a young girl holding a large gun inside his room made him believe he was still dreaming away.

"Do you remember now?" The girl said, mashing one final image in Len's memory bank. It was the scene right before he'd lost consciousness. He could remember everything now. An empty city intersection, followed by red-eyed, black furred wolves that almost had him for lunch. He didn't know what they were, but they attacked him as soon as they appeared from 'portal-like' doorways. The next thing he knew, that girl had arrived wielding the same weapon. She quickly disposed of them, but one of the monsters had popped up behind her. Instinctlvely, Len shielded the girl, but at the cost of his chest being ripped with one strike.

"What...what the hell is this?" Len exclaimed, reaching for where he'd been sliced open in that 'dream'. There was no wound - not anymore at least.

"I know this all seems strange, but you have to understand that everything that's happening before you right now is all very real" the girl explained with a calm demeanor "There's no use rubbing your eyes or pinching yourself because it won't help one bit" He wanted to think with all his might that he was just being dillusional, but to no avail. From every angle he could look at it, Len only saw more trouble coming his way.

"My name's Rin Kesaki. I've been looking for you, Len"


	2. Parting to the horizon

AN: Hey everyone, back with a new chapter. Can't say much else, other than I've started on concept arts. This one took me awhile to write because I wanted to get that 'feeling' that I wanted for this chapter. I hope you like it and please review after. I really do appreciate the feedback :)

* * *

><p>Hymnia - Voice of the Soul<br>Chapter 1: Parting to the horizon

He wished it was all a dream that would end soon, but it just wasn't the case. Any normal person would be shocked to see a teenage girl holding a gun right in front of them, and Len was all the same. Even though she looked like one of his closest friends, the boy knew without a doubt that this person wasn't her.

"Just who are you, anyway?" Len asked with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"I just told you. My name's Rin Kesa-"

"I heard you the first time! What I wanna know is what exactly _are_ you?" It wasn't only in his voice, but the girl named Rin could sense the unwelcomed attention straight from his face. After all, she did barge in unexpectedly.

"That's a pretty broad question...but I guess I can't blame you. I was surprised myself when I saw that girl" Hiding the firearm in a flash of light, the stranger in red continued. "If you remember that dream, then you'll recall that the gun's not just for show. It's called a 'Hymnia' - or I guess you could call it my 'power'. You have this same power inside you too, though it hasn't been fully unlocked yet"

If it weren't for that so-called dream, Len wouldn't have believed her in the slightest. Scenes like these were perfect for joking around with people, but this certain circumstance had actually managed to somewhat convince the confused boy. He didn't know where to even start, but Len had to begin somewhere. "You're saying I've got one of those guns too? Last time I checked, I wasn't even old enough to get a license for one of those"

"If that's the case, then I'm afraid you haven't done enough research on yourself. And our Hymnia differs, meaning there's a big chance you won't end up with a gun" Rin replied with a neutral tone. She didn't sound like she was trying to spark a fight, but it was more aimed at convincing. "The reason you survived that time was because of that power. If you ask me, I think you're pretty fit for the job"

"And on what basis, exactly?"

"On the basis that you risked your life for mine" the girl fired back, leaving Len speechless. With that sentence she was able to prove that Len wasn't just hallucinating. He clearly remembered being clawed down when he'd tried to shield her. "It wasn't necessary, but a trait like that _is_ still noteworthy"

Little by little, Len was starting to feel inclined to the girl's words. "So then...what _were_ those things that attacked us? And what do they even want with me?"

"The same thing we want" Rin responded with a smile. "Those creatures are called 'Keii'. I can't fill you in too much in detail, but let's just say their reasons are a lot more negative. They come from another world - our world: Grand Terra. While they planned on devouring you, we want you to lend us your power. There are lot of people like us back there, and we all fight against the Keii"

Suddenly, everything had turned into some kind of TV show in Len's eyes. It sounded so unbelievable, yet it was backed up with clear evidence. Unfortunately, all of that wasn't something Len would want pushed into his life.

"And...what if I refuse?" At that, Rin's eyes slightly squinted with a hesitant expression; as if she didn't want to explain the next part.

"If you refuse...you'll die. The Keii won't stop coming after you. I have specific orders to bring you to Grand Terra on the next day and the next day _only_. I won't be coming back to this world anymore, and you'll eventually be eaten by the Keii. Not only that, but other people could be involved as well - even that girl"

"Tch...are you serious? I don't even get a say in this!" His sudden rise in tone wasn't only because of himself, but for the reason that even Rinea could be brought into the mess.

"I'm sorry, but these are the only choices I can give you. I know it's a difficult decision, but please think it through carefully. If you choose to stay here, then it'd best if you walked alone so that no one else is involved when the time comes. You'll die...but it'll be swift and almost painless. If you come with us, you'll only go through more hardships. I don't even know if you'll live past it, but I swear we'll do our best to protect you"

It felt a hundred times worse than a pop-quiz to Len. He probably could just let it end quickly, but would it be worth the risk if others were involved as well? On the other hand, what would joining this stranger do for him? As she'd said, the possibility of Len not living through those hardships was still there, so there was a chance he'd die anyway at the very end.

As Rin approached the window, she uttered one last thing that Len would most likely remember for the rest of his life. "Whatever you choose, I promise I won't hold it against you. It's your life after all, not mine. There's one more thing you should know though. The moment you enter Grand Terra...every single person you know here will forget about you. All their memories of your existence will fade away into nothing" Len felt his heart skip a beat at that phrase. "...I'll be waiting for you at the shore at 6 A.M. Well, this may be the last time I see you, so goodbye Len"

* * *

><p>The clock struck 12 in the morning, but Len couldn't bring himself to even shut his eyes. For once, he was thankful to have a balcony in his apartment so he could think. The moon was shining brightly that night, yet the teenager found himself so distracted to even pay much attention to it.<p>

_"Every single person you know here will forget about you. All their memories of your existence will fade away into nothing"_

It was those words that made his decision all the more difficult. To leave behind every single proof of existence was something many people wouldn't want one single bit.

_"...I'll be waiting for you at the shore at 6 A.M. Well, this may be the last time I see you, so goodbye Len"_

"Goodbye...huh?" Len muttered as he stared upwards at the full moon. It sounded odd since she looked just like Rinea who he'd no doubt see again until 'that time' if he would choose to stay.

_ "You'll be there when it's over, right? After the operation?"_

"Damn it..." Len said, clenching his fist with a hint of anger. He said he'd be there, but now he was unsure. The easier way would probably lie with joining Rin. That way, he'd be forgotten, and Rinea would live on without any memory of her friend. Still, this wasn't an issue that could be resolved so easily.

_"Thanks! I'll be counting on you!"_

When it came down to it, both sides had their ups and downs. The only thing to do was take the 'lesser evil' among the two. Reaching into his pocket, Len picked up his phone and gave the cover a quick flip. "Midnight already" he uttered, closing the lid and holding it in his hand. By now, he should've been asleep. There were only a select few times wherein he'd slept in late, but right now he had a hard time even remembering them with all the chaos in his head.

Len knew he had to come up with a decision some time soon. He was the type of person that acted based on logic and common sense, weighing choices no matter how much they irritated him. There were times though when the boy thought that people who simply followed their gut were the lucky ones.

Looking up at the stars, Len moved to collect all his thoughts one last time. This was going to be one of the most important questions in his life, and he didn't want to screw it up on the count of regret.

And finally, the boy found a little peace in himself. Fixing his gaze to the town below, Len had decided on what path to take; Assuring himself that this choice was the only way. At that, he bid the world goodnight.

* * *

><p>A simple sunrise greeted Rin as she sat on a wooden ledge right next to the large lighthouse. Her legs playfully swayed over the edge as the wind moved her yellow hair. Reaching for what looked like a phone, the red-clad girl quietly checked her clock.<p>

"I wonder if he'll show up?" she asked herself as she stared at the vast ocean before her. It was such a calm morning that she didn't mind waiting for a few more minutes. After all, it would be the last time she'd see this sight - on that world at least.

And then, she turned around, hearing slow footsteps that grew louder with each passing moment. A slightly winded Len tried to catch his breath.

"So, you showed up after all" Rin said with a smile to greet the tired and sleep deprived teen. "I was starting to think you'd chosen to stay"

"Well...obviously I didn't since I'm standing right in front of you. Coulda' chosen a better time though. I don't exactly wake up this early on a daily basis"

Rin chuckled, "I'll make it up to you somehow. So...you're sure about this? There's no turning back"

"Yeah. I've spent too many hours just thinking about it. When I say I'm sure, then I'm sure..."

She could still sense some uneasiness in Len, but now that feeling seemed overwhelmed by belief - a strong confidence in his own answer. With that, the girl felt a little more relieved.

"Alright, let's get going then" Rin finished, closing her eyes and falling into deep concentration. Suddenly, a large and bright circle appeared below them. It looked like a sort-of insignia with a strange design. At the same time, the environment around them began to disappear. Shocked at first, Len realized that everything was fading away just like Rin had said. It was at that time when he heard a soft whisper in his mind. It was a voice so easily recognizable.

_"Hey Len...have you ever wondered why the horizon exists?"_


	3. Grand Terra

AN: And here's chapter 2. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to Ghost Drive and Kiyutsuna for the comments and suggestions! It means a lot! I'll be sure to keep the advice to heart and try to improve more. Okay, so this chapter introduces three more Vocaloids. Kudos to those who can guess who these three are before reading. I'll give you a pie :)

* * *

><p>Hymnia<br>Chapter 2: Grand Terra

Everything was black once again. Len could hear sounds nearby as his mind floated in the darkness. For awhile, he wandered about in his own consciousness, but eventually he began to wake up from his sleep.

"Hey, I think the kid's waking up" A voice new to Len's ears spoke as the boy slowly opened his eyes. Color immediately filled his view, and the first thing that came into sight started to register in Len's brain. It was a face - a strange looking face with a body comparable to a doll. Its hair was pigtailed in a light blue color, and its white, large circular eyes started into Len's own.

"Good morning" The doll-like creature chirped with a cheerful yet shy voice. A stunned silence passed for a few seconds before a surprised Len instinctively smacked it with all his might. The defenseless doll flew straight to a wall with a great thud.

"Wh-What the hell?" The teen exclaimed, realizing shortly after that there were people inside the room with him. To his right, Rin hurriedly walked over to the pained doll and started stroking its head. The other person in front of him was yet another new face. A somewhat tall man with dark blue hair casually gave the boy a friendly wave.

"Did you sleep well, yellow tail?" The man said, confusing Len at the last word he'd used.

"Yellow...tail?" Len repeated, making the man point at the back of his head as if describing something. It was then that Len became aware of the man's topic. The blond teen never liked it, but he'd been stuck with a few pointy strands on the back of his hair for as long as he could remember. Whatever he did to bring it down, it would always disobey him like a stray dog. "I _dare_ you to say that again..." Len gritted as an eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"No need to be so negative about it. Relax" The man laughed. "My name's Kaito Shion. I'm sure you've already met Rin, and the little doll you smacked over there is Hachune. She's a little odd, but for the most part she's harmless. Well then, let me officially welcome you to the world of Grand Terra"

It wasn't long ago when Len had heard the name 'Grand Terra'. It felt like an average, everyday morning but he really was in a different world now. Len slightly frowned at the sudden thought. To him, it was more serious than just moving to a different city or even a different country. As odd as it may seem to him, he'd transferred to a world that was distinct altogether.

"I know you're feeling a little down, but it'll blow over soon. Trust me" Kaito said wholeheartedly. An unusual aura could be felt from the man. At first glance, Len actually didn't have much of a negative impression of Kaito. From any angle, this person seemed to have a certain spark - at least, Len couldn't exactly pinpoint what that 'spark' was.

Feeling widely awake now, the blue-eyed young man tried to move out of his bed, but a sharp pain on his chest abruptly stopped him.

"Oh, please don't move around too much right now" Rin suggested, gently putting Hachune on a chair and walking over to Len. "You still haven't fully recovered from the 'unlock'. You're what's known as an 'Engraved' now. We all have marks as our proof, and now you have one too" she concluded, pointing at Len's chest. Unzipping his jacket, Len clearly saw an array of red patterns that almost reached his neck.

Kaito added, "And once you've rested up a little bit, We're gonna start with your 'orientation'. Our schedule's been a little tight as of late, and because of that we're slightly rushing things. Well, I've got a few errands to run so I'll be excusing myself. Take care of the rest, alright, Rin?" That said, the blue haired man picked up the petit Hachune and exited the room.

Rin began, "Hachune looked a little sad. I think she wanted to be friends with you"

The idea of being all friendly with a half-inanimate object struck Len as strange. After all, there weren't any dolls back on earth that could actually pick up a conversation unless a ventriloquist pulled its strings.

"I'll pass..." Len squinted. "So who was that guy, anyway? Is he one of you?"

"One of _us._ You're part of the group now too" Rin corrected with a smile. "Kaito's one of the senior members here, and also one of the strongest in my opinion. He's even got a nickname that I'm sure a _lot_ of people in Grand Terra know by now: The 'Azure double'. You'll find out why soon enough"

Len thought the nickname came straight out from a video game, but putting all comments aside, the boy was at least curious to see what his own power was. He remembered Rin's special firearm and wandered if his was the same. "How am I supposed to...you know, summon my Hymnia to begin with?"

For a moment, Rin paused in thought. There were actually many methods of summoning a Hymnia, and these ways varied from person to person. "You've heard of the human psyche, right? That's mainly where your Hymnia comes from" She explained, creating her weapon from a blue light. "By definition, a hymnia is the manifestation of the human psyche in physical form. Basically, it's a part of you, and you have to be able to find your own way to summon it. In my case, simply thinking of a certain song is enough. What matters is the value of that thought or action to yourself"

A thought or action that was important. In all honesty, Len didn't find much value in a lot of things. Whatever the case, however, a person couldn't be human without something to hold importance in. Searching his memories, Len drew closer and closer to his answer.

_"Hey, Len…Have you ever wondered why the horizon exists?"_

Those words passed through his mind once more, and to his surprise it was just what he needed. Suddenly, a red light shone brightly on his left arm, revealing a large and fine crimson blade mounted on a gadget that was tightly fastened to his limb. Upon closer observation, there were a few parts on it that were oddly shaped.

At the same time, a soft whisper in Len's mind uttered a single word – a name. "…Adagio" the teen repeated.

"That was your weapon communicating with you" Rin interrupted. "Adagio…it's a nice name actually"

Len wasn't a genius, but he could see where Rin was coming from. His psyche had just called out to him, and Adagio was its name. It was rare, but Len actually found himself without any negative remarks about the name.

* * *

><p>The Engraved consisted of wielders and non-wielders of Hymnia, all working under one goal. In total, there were 4 branches of Engraved divided among crews. As of today, Len was now part of the 'Razenwald' crew, taking its name from the airship they stayed in.<p>

There were a few similarities between the two worlds. The first: their years were just about the same. The second: based on research, there were a few places that 'overlapped' each other. For example, the Grand Canyon existed in both worlds, though its name differed and its location was slightly misalligned. The third: Some pieces of technology was the same.

And then there were the differences. On the technological aspect, Grand Terra was actually clearly superior although it was the same in age. The airships were a clear example of this. Government systems also varied, but there was no doubt that the biggest difference was the existence of the Keii. Because of them, some areas in Grand Terra had already become inhabited. It was a cruel irony to the level of technology it had to offer. Unfortunately, the best way of combating the Keii rested in the Engraved. Basic weapons had an effect, but only to a minimal.

"So, why are we here again?" Len asked the red-clad Rin. A couple of hours after their talk, the two Engraved proceeded to a large dome within the ship. The dome was practically located on the opposite side so Len was able to see a few places already.

"We're gonna start with your training. Your sparring partner should be here any minute" Rin replied. The dome had a reasonable size for training, capable of fitting a whole building of people. Just as Len had begun to look around the circular structure, a voice had caught his attention.

"So you're the new rookie?" Looking over his shoulder, Len noticed a familiar looking pigtailed girl. Familiar in the sense that the doll walking beside her was pretty much a tiny version, save for the girl's eyes that took a blue-green shade. "Name's Miku, Miku Hatsune. I'm sure you've already met Hachune, right?"

With a shy smile, Hachune waved at Len who still wasn't quite sure how to react. He thought to himself that maybe he just needed a little time to adjust to this odd creature.

Miku continued with a spunky demeanor, "Alright then! Let's start the training!" A green flash appeared near Miku's hand, displaying a short and thin sword with an elegant design. Len recalled the requirements of summoning a Hymnia, however it wasn't the time to inquire about his sparring partner's weapon. Focusing on his thoughts, Len summoned the large red blade on his arm.

"Good luck, Len" Rin cheered before picking up Hachune and pacing to a safer area.

Before he even entered the dome, Len was told that simply having a Hymnia gave him physical attributes much more superior than an average human as well as combat instincts. But as he pondered on these things, his opponent was already starting to act.

"Hey, no spacing out, now!" Miku grinned, dashing straight for her sparring partner and attacking with a quick thrust. amazingly, the boy's relfexes acted accordingly, lifting the sword to defend at the right moment. Miku's purpose for the sudden attack was to simply give his body the time to adjust. Now, she could put just a little more effort.

"That's good! Keep it up!" The pigtailed Engraved instructed as she struck in predictable patterns to steady Len's defense. Somehow it felt easier each time to block, and when the right moment came, Len tried out his own attack. It was well-timed, and Miku was forced to leap back. Watching from afar, Rin was impressed by how quickly the rookie was catching up.

As the two continued to fight, Len found himself focusing more and more on offense. He knew that he probably wasn't a match for this person in a real battle, but as long as she allowed him to attack, then that was exactly what he would do.

"Alright, now it's time for lesson 2!" Miku exclaimed with a swing of her sword. "Every single Hymnia is unique. Just because both our weapons are close-ranged, doesn't mean we're gonna battle it out the whole time with continuous swordplay. Watch and learn!" At that, a dim light shrouded her left eye as well as the blade in her hand with a refined aura. "I've just released the first 'lock' of my Hymnia. Normally, a Hymnia is filled with energy, and this helps me focus all that energy on a certain spot, or in this case...a single strike!"

With one swing, Miku created a large wave that struck the guarding Len with a powerful force that sent him flat on his back.

"Umm...maybe you're going just a _tiny_ bit too far?" Rin commented, but the dextrous swordswoman cared to differ.

"His Hymnia's built like a rock. There's no way it can be broken so easily" Unfortunately though, it wasn't the Hymnia Rin was talking about, but the welfare of the wielder himself.

"_Darnit...she's really trying to mess with me"_ Len thought as he stood up to his feet. Thinking back, he'd noticed that Miku was deep in concentration when the 'lock' was released. So far, his instincts hadn't failed him, and there wasn't anything to lose in testing lady luck once again. Focusing both mind and body into his psyche, Len aimed to step up his abilities. "Come on! Adagio!"

And without warning, red line patterns spread themselves through the blade-arm's exterior, changing it from its former dullness in color. There was only one thing left to do to complete its activation, and that was to test out whatever had arose in Len's Hymnia.

"Len! Keep your guard up!" Rin yelled, pointing at an airborne Miku that dove straight for her opponent. At the very last moment before the impact, Len's weapon abruptly changed its shape. A shield sturdy enough to counter the entire attack appeared before Len's surprised eyes. A loud clash filled the whole dome with an echo, and in retaliation, Len's Hymnia let out an invisible but strong force that pushed the swordswoman away.

Miku analyzed what had just happened and smiled as she sheathed away her weapon. "Bravo! The bond between you and your Hymnia is stronger than I thought. A Hymnia with the desire to protect the user and act as his sword at the same time is a good sign"

From those words, it occurred to Len that his own psyche tried to protect him. He'd heard from his teacher before that the psyche was supposed to be the non-physical aspect of the human being related to the mind and soul. It was strange to think his soul had protected him, but he'd already seen many things that would make any scientist question his life research.

But as much as he wanted to contemplate more about it, fatigue had started to kick in. Taking a seat on the floor, the boy breathed deeply.

"You alright, Len?" Miku started, "You pushed yourself a little too hard there"

"Tch...you're the one...that forced me...to push myself"

Rin and Hachune approached their fellow Engraved, with the latter holding a small water bottle in its hands. With a shy face, the round-eyed doll handed the bottle to Len.

"uhh...thanks, I guess" he replied a bit bashfully before taking in a sip.

With a grin, Miku interrupted, "Aww, looks like Lenny's made a new friend!"

"I'm not a pre-schooler" the agitated Len fired back, but not before choking on the water he'd just drank. "And why do you people keep giving me nicknames?"

* * *

><p>Resting in his room, Len began to reflect on everything that had happened that day. Lifting up his left arm, the teen pictured his Hymnia, Adagio. Somehow, it felt like the Hymnia was a separate entity although it was in fact his own soul. In the middle of all that thinking, he wondered what would happen if he'd told anyone on Earth about what he'd just been through.<p>

"Rinea would probably be laughing right now..." he mumbled. He wouldn't blame her though, as something as bizarre as that couldn't possibly be real - not in his former world, at least.

Then, a knock on the door caught his attention. "It's Rin. Can I come in?" And just as he'd been thinking about Rinea, the very person that looked like her enters his thoughts. Sometimes, coincidences were just surprising.

"Yeah, the door's open" the new Engraved said. Entering the room, Rin held out a simple plant to the boy.

"I thought this might make a decent enough welcome present" she said with a smile. "It's called a Tourmaline plant. Can you see the tiny crystals attached to it?" Looking a little closer, Len did see a few shards connected to some parts of the small plant. They glittered with the colors of a prism. Walking over to the table, Rin gently rested the pot before turning back to her friend. "By the way...I just wanted to say thanks"

"For what?" Len replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm not really sure, but it just felt like I needed to say that. I know the decision you made had to be tough for you, but you still chose this path anyway. So, thank you"

He had mixed reasons for going to Grand Terra, but Len didn't think he deserved a 'thank you' for them. However, it did make him feel a little better. "Well...don't thank me just yet. It's not like I volunteered for this, you know"

"But still, I'm sure everyone's happy to have you on-board. I'll give you a proper tour tomorrow so you can meet the other crew members" And bidding the rookie goodnight, Rin exited the room.

Meeting the whole crew wasn't something Len was excited about, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be so bad. With Kaito, Miku and Hachune coming to mind, he wondered what the rest of the members would be like.


	4. Arrival at Galroz

AN: Sorry for the late update. I had tons of other stuff to deal with. I've finally finished Len's concept, by the way, and I'll be uploading it soon on deviantart, and youtube along with a song I made for this fic (Think of it like a game ost). I'm also a music composer, and I'm hoping that it'll turn out good :)  
>Also, I apologize if the chapter seems a bit rushed.<p>

* * *

><p>Hymnia: Voice of the Soul<br>Chapter 3: Arrival at Galroz

2 days have passed since Len's official asignment to the Razenwald crew of Engraved. During those short few days, Len had been requested to continue with his training. As a rookie though, he'd been showing exemplary progress. His offense and defense had both improved, and his use of Adagio's ability had also shown good results. In the middle of all that positivity, however, there_was_ one thing that Len thought of as irritating.

"...My body's aching all over..." Len grunted as he walked along the white corridors with Rin.

"But you've gotten a bit stronger because of Miku's training" the girl pointed out. Upon first glance, one wouldn't think that Miku Hatsune was the type of person to run someone down to his or her last drop of sweat, but the swordswoman proved that you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Her training regime for Len consisted of the following for the whole 2 days: 1000 swings, 1000 thrusts, 1000 attacks to defend, 100 laps while holding Adagio, and 500 minutes of actual battle practice.

"All the numbers...all the counting" Len continued, stretching his left arm. "I even find myself counting the daily things I do" Currently, the boy's mind had actually been keeping track of the number of steps he'd made since leaving his room. Trying to swat away the repetitious routine, Len decided to shift to the topic at hand. Right now, the two proceeded to the room of the coordinator that directed the whole Razenwald crew. In other words, the head honcho of the branch.

"The senior members told me he used to go by the name 'Big Al', but now we just go with 'Mr. Al'. It's much easier that way" Rin mentioned. "I guess the nickname sounded awkward for a person with a position as high as his" In the world where Len came from anyway, referring to an executive with such a casual nickname would have consequences employees would rather avoid. Eventually, the two arrived at two medium-sized doors furnished with a classic wooden design unlike many of the ship's automatic steel doors.

"This door sticks out like a sore thumb..." Len commented as his comrade slowly opened the classical piece of furniture. What lied beyond them was a room that held a similar classical yet stylish design. A carpeted floor, wooden and glass cabinets, a finely crafted desk and a glass wall at the very back to name a few. Looking around the room in a second, Len quickly recognized a few faces, one of which coincidentally made his back hurt just a little.

"Hey there, Lenny!" Miku greeted with her usual confident voice. Beside her was yet another familiar face, although he hadn't really had the chance to talk to this one. Her short, light green hair coupled with her posture gave her a well-mannered demeanor.

"Good morning. You're Len, right? I've heard you've been working hard at your training" the girl said with a smile. Len recalled that her name was Megumi Reive, but to many she's simply known as Gumi. She plays an important role in the crew as technical supporter and analyzer. "I look forward to working with you. My Hymnia may not be of much help in direct combat, but I'm sure you'll find it useful during your missions"

And finally, the man sitting at the centered wooden desk stood up. His chestnut colored hair was slicked back in a semi-formal style, and his long coat seemed fit for a person of higher status.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Len" the man said with a low voice. "I apologize for not being able to talk to you at an earlier time. The whole crew has been rather busy these past few days, and apparently I'm no exception. Now, on to the business at hand. I'd like you to lend us your strength for a task" Getting straight to the point, the man called 'Al' brought up a floating screen from his desk that displayed multiple angles of what looked like a city. Numerous buildings were scattered throughout a lively landscape, and wide roads were placed both on and off the ground.

"This is Galroz city" Al continued, "For many years it has been under the divided rule of two factions. The first is the Einden faction headed by Arthur Einden, and the second is the Crade faction with Luve Crade at its top. Recently, the two factions' relations have worsened, and it's only a matter of time before the citizens are involved" Closing the screen with a single touch, the leader continued.

"Unfortunately, we do not have the same authority as the government forces. We are a group not tied to any official contract, and as such cannot participate in any activities regarding the government. However, once the 'Keii' come into the picture, it becomes a different story. We've recently received a tip from one Hiyama Kiyoteru about the Crade faction. It appears they've been conducting experiments on the Keii. If that's true, then who's to say they won't use that against their competition?"

it was foul play at its worst. Len could still remember the Keii that had tried to kill him. It was normal for him to feel even a little bit of fear, but now he could stand up to them with his Hymnia. For average citizens, however, it would turn into a one-sided bloodbath.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Miku interrupted with a more serious tone. "We're the only ones that can put up a decent fight against the Keii, after all"

"That's correct" Al nodded, "Even though some may see us as a renegade group for interfering with politics, once the Keii are involved, we have no choice but to act on the situation. So is the duty of the Engraved. Miku, I'd like you to go to Galroz city with Rin and Len to investigate the tip from the informant, Kiyoteru. We've already decided on a meeting place so all that's left is for your team to meet up with him"

Bidding the group good luck, Al excused the team of Engraved except for Miku. "One more thing...There's been word that Kamui has been spotted near the district" the man began, suddenly catching the Engraved's attention. "And the information also states he's joined 'White Wing'. These are just petty rumors though. We'll be looking into it more"

"I see" Miku replied with a nod. "Does Kaito know about this?"

"No, and it may be better that he doesn't. For now, just keep your eyes open. Also, I've been doing some research myself on this 'copy' that Rin says exists in the other world. So far it's been a vague process, but please keep an eye on that girl as well. You and I both know that it's impossible for the same person to exist on both worlds, and it may become a distraction to her during your mission"

* * *

><p>The team of Engraved quickly went on the move, leaving the Razenwald ship to make the rest of their way by train. Having the Razenwald seen in a faction-driven city like Galroz would cause quite a suspicion, and it would be better if no one knew that the Engraved were actually amongst them. In times like these, it was required that they cover the very thing that would give them away to even the less-informed eyes.<p>

"Couldn't you have picked out something else?" Len complained from his seat on the fast moving train. Stretching the fabric of a black long-sleeved shirt he wore under a thin white cotton vest, he said, "It feels a bit tight...and the threads are making me itch to boot"

"Really? But I think it looks good on you" Miku replied with a thumbs-up. "Since the mark extends all the way to your neck, you're constantly gonna have to wear things like those" Unfortunately, the Engraved don't have a say in where their marks would throne themselves as well as their size. To her convenience, Rin was only required to wear a glove over the mark on her right hand. Miku's mark rested on her shoulder while others even had them on rather troublesome places like the forehead. "And besides, Rin's the one who picked it out for you. She's pretty good when it comes to clothes, mind you. So, what do _you_ think about it, Rin?"

The question seemed to leave the blond girl thinking even though it was her that chose it. Unfortunately for Len, his sense of fashion was rather off, and it even took Rinea to save him on a few occassions. "Umm...I think it looks...cute? Does that sound right?"

"...Not one bit" Len grunted with squinted eyes. For one thing, it was quite a broad term, and he didn't exactly find comfort in wearing something defined as 'cute'. It just wasn't him. "And one other thing...what's _this_ doing here?" Pointing towards his seatmate, Len raised an eyebrow at the ever mysterious look-alike doll, Hachune, who currently nibbled on a slender vegetable.

Miku grinned, "Wait one moment and I'll show you" Pressing on the receiver by her ear, Miku began to speak to someone. Seconds later, the doll's eyes suddenly shifted from its void white circles to familiar jade orbs.

"Gumi here. Are you enjoying the train ride?" the 'transformed' Hachune said with a clearer voice. If Len had just arrived on Grand Terra, he'd probably be five times more surprised, but right now he was more impressed than shocked. "The power of my Hymnia enables me to communicate with you through your psyche by using my own. I can do many things because of this which includes temporary takeovers as long as the person's psyche consents"

Miku added, "But you see, temporary takeovers put a big stress on Gumi physically and mentally, so the crew developed Hachune, the first of many artificial Hymnia. Up to now, there isn't a way to create battle-oriented Hymnia, and the costs of making one shoot through the roof. The main reason why it's difficult to perform takeovers is because human psyche are very complex. Hachune here though is already a materialized Hymnia by itself, so it's much easier"

The ideas seemed to connect although impossible in the world he came from. Still, the vegetable it currently chewed on couldn't really fit in the complex puzzle.

"That's Hachune's 'power supply' if you're wondering" Rin said, noticing her friend's gaze on the plant. Even though it didn't make any particular sense, Len found himself believing with his curiosity fading from the oddness. That aside, there was one more thing that struck the boy as unexpected.

"But couldn't they have made her look a little...different?" Len spoke with an honest-to-goodness tone. He didn't mean any insult by it, but that didn't mean everyone would take it the same way.

"I see..." Miku muttered with sharp eyes and a plotting smile. "Would you like 100 push-ups to go with that statement?"

"N-No thanks..."

* * *

><p>Having finally arrived at its destination, the locomotive stopped at the station of Galroz city. The station itself wasn't all that different, having large monitors that could be seen even on Earth. Once Len stepped out into the city, however, his eyes genuinely gazed at the landscape before him. It was vast, and it only kept going as far as the eye could see. The buildings differed in the sense that many of them held an artistic finish to their designs such as dome shaped roofs and even writings of a different language. The main roads could fit about 8 cars on a single lane, and at the very end was the silhouette of an enormous building<p>

"That's a look I haven't seen yet," Rin smiled at the bewildered boy who was quickly distracted.

"W-Whatever...let's just go" He tried to hide it, but the awe could be seen all over his face. "We're supposed to go to 'Lady Luck Orphanage', right? Not much of a meeting place if you ask me"

In a few cities around Grand Terra, smaller locomotives called linear rails were placed for easier transport within the cities. The linear rails were easier to ride than the main trains because of the ticket booths. The only thing people had to do was purchase a ticket and they were good to go. For the main rails, riding an airplane was a similar process because of a pass that one had to secure beforehand. It also took about 30 minutes of waiting before they could actually ride the main trains.

Inside the linear rails, Len could get a clearer view of the city interior. Even though Galroz was said to have a conflict, its citizens were still going about their lives normally, showing that the problem hadn't escalated quite yet. in a short few minutes, the group had arrived at the residential district of the city.

"I guess this is the place" miku said as the team looked at a sign that read lady luck orphanage. It was a simple building; much more traditional than the towering structures of the business district. It was surrounded by small grass fields, and it gave an overall relaxed atmosphere. For an orphanage though, the yelling voices coming from the inside didn't give off a friendly vibe.

"We know she lives here!" A man exclaimed with a powerful voice. Hurrying to the scene, Len and his companions caught sight of a number of people just outside the building. There were 7 all in all, but however Len could look at it, six of them were on the same side judging from their uniforms, and the one that was left was surrounded. The lone man sported casual brown hair, and a suit fit for more than a simple orphanage.

"This is an orphanage. It's not a place where people like you can find anything worthwhile" The suited man replied with a solid tone despite the number disadvantage. "If you have nothing else to say, then please leave now"

Agitated, one of the officers to his side attempted to strike, but the brown haired young man swayed his head to the right to dodge it. At that, Len instinctively stepped forward to help, but was stopped mid-way by Miku's arm. "Not so fast, Lenny. Can't you sense it? That man over there's an Engraved just like us" It was feint, but the blond Engraved could definitely sense a different prescence from the man.

Another officer behind the man launched another punch, this time being countered and thrown to his back. The brown haired stranger still stood there, waiting for his attackers to make the next move. Using his arm to block a stray kick, the stranger used the same arm to quickly grab ahold of the attacker's leg and easily hurl the officer to another. This only frustrated the guards more, and soon enough they began to attack more aggresively. Every time they did, the defender would always use their own attacks against them.

"This won't get you anywhere. If you don't leave now then I'll be forced to escort you out" Finally, the officers had taken the hint to consideration. As much as they'd wanted to get revenge, they now knew that getting through the man was a difficult task. Cursing once more, the pursuers angrilly exited the orphanage grounds. In the middle of the battle, he'd sensed it too; the feeling of a nearby comrade. "I apologize for the display of force" he said, turning towards Miku and her team.

"So I take it that you're our contact?" Miku started, "Kiyoteru, was it? It said in the data that you were one of us...but somehow I didn't think it was true"

Smiling at that comment, Kiyoteru took out a pair of glasses from his suit pocket and slowly slid them on. "Grazioso" he called out, summoning from a flash of light a pair of gauntlets on his arms coupled with tempered metal attached to his leather shoes. Len recalled what Rin had told him about summoning a Hymnia. It could either be a thought or an action, as long as it led to some valuable meaning.

"Alright, I'm convinced" Miku said, making Kiyoteru sheath away his Hymnia. "I don't suppose we'll be talking here, will we?"

Leading the group inside, Kiyoteru showed them the humble and simplistic interior of the orphanage home. Oddly, it even reminded Len of his own home, Orange heights. The orphanage was mainly run by the owner, Travis Locke, but according to Kiyoteru he'd gone out for errands. Most of the children had also left for a school trip, but there was one in particular that should've joined them but couldn't due to 'circumstances'.

"This is Yuki Kaai" Kiyoteru introduced as the group sat down at a circular table. The dark haired little girl beside him put on a shy face, but for children her age it was reasonable when meeting complete strangers for the first time. Not only that, but Miku was sure Yuki could sense that they were Engraved because that was the same aura Miku got from the little girl. "I contacted the Razenwald Crew for two reasons. To put a stop to the Crade faction's Keii research...and to protect Yuki. A week ago, I found out that the Crade faction had begun preparations for a project related to the Keii. You see, I help run this orphanage, but in truth I also work as the Einden faction's intelligence officer"

"So something like a spy?" Len asked as he stared at a glass of clear water in front of him.

"I wouldn't call myself a spy, but perhaps they are similar in a few ways. If you need proof of their activities, these are some notes I managed to get from a 'friend'" Taking a small handbook from a shelf, Kiyoteru placed it on the table for everyone to see. Most of it entailed Keii creation and control explained by theories and equations. It was too advanced to fully grasp, but the main idea was still evident.

"So, what's this about the second reason you contacted us then?" Rin asked, glancing at the nervous Yuki who stared down at the ground.

Kiyoteru paused for a moment, then spoke. "You can sense she's an Engraved, can't you? For a long time, I've known she had the potential to wield a Hymnia, but it was only a few days ago when she awakened that power. During a school outing, there was a short tremor in the city that caused a small building to break apart. A piece of dibris headed straight for Yuki's classmate, and that's when her Hymnia awakened. It has no power whatsoever on the offensive side, but it creates a barrier strong enough to make falling dibris seem like pebbles. The Crade faction saw this power, and now they're searching for her"

Hachune could see the panic in Yuki's eyes. With a small smile, the doll floated to the little girl's side and handed her a thin leek. It wasn't exactly a consoling gift, but it was the thought that counted.

"Wait a minute...you can fly?" Len said with puzzled eyes. Kiyoteru and Yuki were just as impressed, but the former quickly moved to his conclusion.

"In the end...I don't think I'll be enough to protect Yuki" the intellectual man muttered, "And if what the Crade faction is planning actually bears fruit, then this whole city could be involved. So please...will you help me?" The young adult spoke with a sincere tone that Miku, Len and Rin could clearly see. If all of it was the truth, then there was no choice but to help.

"Alright, we're all ears!" Miku finished with her companions nodding in agreement. Now, the conflict of the two factions has been set in stone.


	5. Longing

It sure has been awhile since my last update. There were a few problems I had to take care of but I'm good now. I've started working on concepts again but it might take a little long. There are some things I'd like to correct like Kaito's nickname, or Len's weapon. I've decided to just keep Len's weapon to a gauntlet with the sword attached. It'll be clearer once I actually post the concept.  
>The end to this chapter may be a bit abrupt, but it'll be explained in the next chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy.<br>_

Hymnia - Voice of the Soul  
>Chapter 5: Longing<p>

It was mostly quiet, but a small Rin could hear the crackling of fire from outside the ship she was in. Occasionally, she would also hear explosions deafened by the walls of the large transport carrier. The carrier consisted of many rooms, and as the little Rin waited in her's, she took notice of all the commotion outside and anxiously waited for anyone to tell her just what was happening.

Suddenly, the thin door in front slid open, revealing a young man with light brown hair. He greeted the little girl with a smile.

"What's happening outside, Leon?" Rin asked the man with an Impatient tone.

"The celebration's still going on so it's pretty loud outside. You know how adults are" the brunette explained with a calm voice as he walked over to the little girl. "I'll have to leave you for a little while, but I'll be back before the ship leaves"

The 11 year old Rin didn't know much about life at the time, but that didn't stop her from sensing a slight sadness in the man's voice. "But I thought we were going back tomorrow?" She replied.

"There's been a little change of plans, so we'll be leaving earlier than the rest" at that, Leon paused with a sigh. It almost looked as if he was trying to cheer himself up. "Rin, there's something your big brother has to tell you. There...will be times when I won't be there for you...to protect you, but I want you to stay strong. Surround yourself with friends; friends that you know will help you whenever you feel lonely. I know you might not fully understand what I'm saying, but I want you to promise me you'll remember this, Okay?"

Rin could sense it. There was something wrong, but she just couldn't tell what it was. "Okay...I promise. But you have to promise you'll come back in a minute" that was all she could say from her worry. Leon laughed, but a seemingly sad smile quickly replaced it.

"I promise, Rin. I should get going now, but ill see you in a minute, just like you said"

looking over his shoulder one last time, Leon gazed at his sister with eyes full of care. Rin didnt know it, but that was Leon's way of saying goodbye. "I'll be waiting where both worlds meet. 'Till then, i'll be keeping a close eye on you. Goodbye, Rin"

even before the steel doors closed, rin already began to wonder what her brother had meant. Slowly, the confused girl walked up to the door, only to find it locked from the inside. Being a public form of transport, it was odd to have a function like that even if rin didn't have any knowledge about ships.

"Leon? Why's the door locked?" She muttered, pulling on an emergency handle which was disabled as well. At that, rin could only fear the worst. Her hands started knocking themselves on the door, and her eyes began to show tiny tears.

"Leon...don't leave me!" Finally, the ship had begun to take flight, with the suppresed noises from the outside still repeating. In a few moments, the ship shook as a much louder sound emanated from the outside. Rin fell to the floor, still afraid with tears that didn't stop. "Please don't leave me..." She said again, this time with a weak voice. Suddenly, the image of the tearing rin began to fade into white until nothing of the scene was left.

"Rin! Hey!" Len called out, shaking the sleeping girl's shoulder. As she slowly opened her eyes, the girl noticed the water in her eyes and quickly wiped them with her hand.

"Sorry...it was just a bad dream, that's all" rin said with a smile, looking down at the wooden table before her that sat under a simple balcony roof. Both she and len were assigned to keep watch at the orphanage and to safeguard yuki if needed. Meanwhile, miku and kiyoteru made their way to the einden faction HQ so the former could confirm the proof of the crade faction's keii activity.

"If you say so..." Len replied before noticing something unexpected. Rin suddenly removed the dark eyepatch over her right eye, wiping away the tears that had gathered there. "If your eye's still good, why do you even wear that?"

Her right eye looked just the same as the other. Rin couldn't blame len for asking that kind of question. "...It's color blind" she said, wrapping the cloth around the blue orb once again. "It's been this way ever since I was born. I hated it at first, but now i've learned to live with it thanks to my brother"

"Your brother?" Len repeated, watching his companion stand and walk towards a photo sitting idly on a table by the window. In it, a shy but happy yuki sat on kiyoteru's shoulders.

"yeah, his name's Leon. he was an engraved...just like us. Back then, there were only two groups of engraved, the archvault and the skystream crews. I don't remember much anymore, but I know Leon never was a part of either of them. Kaito was a part of the skystream crew but he never said anything about my brother either"

not knowing what to say right then and there, len could only stay silent as the reminiscent girl continued. That, and even len would feel guilty about commenting on rin's disability. "My brother...is one of the reasons why I joined the engraved. We travelled around the world together, but one day he was gone just like that. I don't even know if he's still alive, but he told me one last thing before he left. He said he'd be waiting where 'both worlds meet'. I don't have the slightest idea where that could be, but...I have to keep looking. Him being an engraved is the only clue I have"

A few seconds of silence passed, but len finally managed to say at least one thing.

"sorry...for bringing that up, I mean"

With a smile, rin shook her head, "there's nothing to be sorry about. It's good to remember things like these every now and then. After all, it's memories like these that help keep me going"

At that moment, len wondered what it would be like to have a family member as close as that. being in the orphanage reminded len of his own family. Before moving to Orange heights, len lived with his mother whom he didn't have much of a good relationship with. eventually, len realized that he was just pushing her away, but it couldn't change the way len felt. In the end, he moved out. He was surprised that his mother allowed him to do so, but maybe it was because she thought it was for the best.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing" Rin said. "You live alone, don't you?"

"Not that it matters" len replied with a soft voice. "My dad passed away even before I knew what the word 'dad' meant, and I wasn't exactly in good terms with my mom. Maybe it was my fault, but now that she won't even remember me, I guess it's too late for that"

Even though Rin had lost her brother, she'd found another family in return. "We're still here though" Rin smiled, catching the boy's attention. "I was sad when Leon was gone, but the Razenwald crew really cheered me up. They made me feel important...like I was part of their family, and I want to do the same for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm all ears"

It felt like deja vu. Just talking to her, len could remember many of his conversations with rinea. Being the closest thing to family after his mother, Len couldn't help but feel a little better talking to this girl who looked just like his longtime friend.

"Is...there something on my face?" Rin asked curiously, making the teen realize he'd been staring at her blankly as he thought to himself the whole while.

"I was just thinking about something..." He replied, noticing the doll-like hachune enter the balcony in a rush. Upon closer observation, it was actually Gumi in control based on the miniature girl's light green eyes.

"we've got a problem, guys!" Gumi hurriedly said. "There's a reading of keii activity not far from here. This city's supposed to have a field that repels their ability to instantly transport, but they've somehow managed to breakthrough!"

All of the main cities around Grand Terra are equipped with towers that lessen the amount of toxication produced by the keii. This toxication, named 'essence', spreads over time and had already engulfed a small number of areas. This trail of invisible mist leaves traces of keii DNA, and it is through this essence that the keii are able to get from place to place in such a short time. By using the essence as a bridge, the keii easily transport their bodies without even being noticed by the naked eye.

A loud sound distracted the group, turning their attention towards the orphanage entrance. Out of thin air, a few beings started to form. Their bodies were covered in dark armor-like skin; a trait that many keii possess.

"Gumi, I'll leave yuki and the other kids to you!" Rin said, quickly leaping off the balcony with len following behind. Rin couldn't figure out how they'd broken through, but dealing with them held higher priority. The keii that had appeared took on the form of large humanoids that relied on their brute strength.

"Forte!" The girl called out, summoning the large white firearm in her right hand before opening fire. Calling out his own weapon, len chose a target and immediately dashed towards it. Dodging a massive punch by the 20-foot monster, len climbed atop it's shoulder and slashed it once. another giant lunged a punch from behind, but the swordsman immediately detached himself, luring the keii to strike down it's own ally before finishing it with a thrust to its chest.

Before the other giant could get a lock on Len, a swift but powerful shot crashed at its leg, distracting it long enough for Len to charge up his weapon with an overflowing red energy. "Get lost!" Len exclaimed, unleashing the stored power in one vertical slice.

"I think that's all of them over here" Rin said, but both she and len were unaware of a smaller keii that hid the whole time from the building's roof. With a large rifle-shaped arm, the keii let out a loud burst of energy that headed straight for them. Although it was too late to notice, the two were suddenly shielded by a translucent wall that absorbed the entire shock. Surprised for a second, Rin quickly tracked the direction of the beam and pointed her gun at the keii, blasting its arm with a single shot. Rin fired again, but the keii retreated fast enough to avoid anymore damage.

"Tch...it got away" Len grunted, sheathing away his Hymnia. Rin remembered what kiyoteru had told them about Yuki, and her ability as an Engraved. Looking to her right, she spotted the hiding yuki along with the Gumi-controlled Hachune.

"That was you, wasn't it? The barrier?" Rin smiled. "Thank you. You really saved us back there"

With a shy nod, the little girl replied, "...you're welcome"

during the battle, Gumi pondered on why the keii had chosen the residential district of all places. the keii weren't blind angry beings. There was always a reason behind their actions.

"They're after Yuki" gumi concluded with a thinking face. "Remember what kiyoteru said? Yuki awakened her engraved ability in public, and I'm sure news of that reached the Crade faction. If they really are tinkering with the keii, then having an Engraved to experiment on would be an alternative. I read a report before that the human psyche isn't completely stable until a later age, and for Yuki it means her psyche isn't fully protected yet. in that same report...I read about a boy a little younger than her that was subjected to a similar experiment. he wasn't an Engraved, but his psyche had the potential. he was infused with DNA from the keii, but unfortunately the experiment ended in failure, and the child lost his life in the process"

It was a long shot, but Gumi's guess was plausible. thinking about the group's next move, Rin pulled out a thin cellphone and called her senior Engraved. In a few moments, Miku picked up.

"I was just about to call you, Rin" The team leader spoke from the other side with a casual tone. "Gumi informed me while you were fighting the Keii. If she guessed right, then you better bring Yuki to the Einden faction HQ ASAP"

Following her suggestion, the group quickly made their way to the Einden faction. For a safety precaution, guards were assigned to keep a close watch on the whole residential district in case Gumi's hypothesis proved false. Now gathered in the president's classic-designed room, the complete team of Engraved, along with Yuki and Kiyoteru sat face to face with the head himself, Arthur Einden. The seasoned man had dark brown, mid-length hair that almost reached his shoulders. His attire consisted of a dark blue uniform longer than that of a normal soldier, and etched with the shield-shaped insignia of the Einden faction. With the 50 year-old's hands placed firmly on the table, he began to speak.

"It's good to finally meet the rest of the Engraved. You may already know this, but my name is Arthur Einden. Awhile ago, we showed your companion our evidence of the Crade faction's experiments. Kiyoteru, if you would"

Nodding at the president, the semi-formally dressed brunette set a small device into a projector. Seconds later, a wide virtual screen appeared before the group. a large lab could be seen through a video, and the noises of clattering metal was faint in the background. A voice began to speak, but the video didn't show the speaker's face, just the voice of a woman.

"Day 1 of the new project named 'Keii intervention'. My team and I have decided to agree to work with the blueprints the Crade faction has given us. The plan is to enhance the human psyche by applying a solution. Through this experiment, it will be easier to create potential candidates that could possibly become Engraved in the future"

The video was cut-off, but resumed in a couple of seconds. "Day 87. the solution doesn't seem to have any significant effects, yet the higher-ups say we're on the right track. I know this experiment is for the benefit of humankind, but I can't help but feel a little skeptical..."

As she watched, Yuki felt that the voice sounded oddly familiar. It was a bit hoarse due to the sound quality of the video, but still recognizable. In the next part, she finally realized why. The camera turned towards the speaker, displaying a woman in her mid twenties with long dark hair and brown eyes. Yuki didn't say a word, but her eyes were all the more focused.

"Day 127. With the help of extracted Keii DNA, the solution was able to strengthen. It's effects were still at a minimal level, but at least now we know we're making progress. Perhaps further manipulation of either the DNA or the solution would work. This one is a bit off the record, but I met one of those 'mercenaries' the other day. He was somewhat different than what I'd expected"

and then the next date played. This time, the woman seemed distressed with a face that showed a mixture of worry and anger. "Day 192. We...we were deceived. At first, the solution showed no signs of negativity, but just the other day we discovered that this very solution was designed...to turn a human being into a mindless Keii..."

As a look of shock loomed over her team members, Miku continued to watch, unphased but with sorrow in her thoughts. "Day 200. This...will be my final recording. We weren't able to save our volunteer from the effects of the solution. In part, it is our fault for not foreseeing this. We blindly went with the experiment thinking it was for our future...and for that I am sorry. Kiyoteru, I leave everything else to you. I hope that this research will at least be able to expose the Crade faction for what they really are. The time we spent was short...but I'm glad I met you. Yuki, if these words ever get to you, please don't be mad at Kiyoteru for not telling you the truth about me"

Tears began to well up in the little girl's eyes as Kiyoteru stayed silent. And finally, The video panned out, showing a number of explosives lined up on different parts of the facility. "In order to prevent this research from doing anymore harm, we will burn it; every last drop of it. Yuki...I wish I had more time to spend with you. I know I haven't been much of a big sister, but I want you to know that I love you. I always have...and always will. This is Professor Misaki Kaai. To whoever this video ends up with, I leave the rest in your hands. Goodbye"

And the video ended with the woman's last smile.


	6. The woman who pursues the truth

Hymnia - Voice of the Soul  
>Chapter 5: The woman who pursues the truth<p>

News of the incident regarding the appearance of the Keii at the residential district soon spread like wildfire. Not only did the majority of Galroz know about it, but other cities were also alarmed. Only a day had passed, and soon the Grand Guard had taken action. To summarize, the Grand Guard was the high authority known throughout Grand Terra. They were an extremely large organization with members stationed in many parts of the world. Galroz, on the other hand, was granted an exception due to both factions already having their own security deployed.

However, it was known that Galroz had its own counteraction against the Keii's form of quick transportation, yet the monsters were able to breakthrough. This fault was enough to make the Grand Guard suspicious of the Galroz military. Either the problem was due to the factions' incompetence, or it was an inside job.

At present, the Grand Guard had started an investigation around Galroz to seek out the reason behind the Keii's appearance. It was only natural that the organization would look to both factions for answers. Average civilians knew little about the two factions' negativity against one another, but the Grand Guard was aware. It would create a lingering issue if news of their relations would break out, so at first the Grand Guard thought it best to simply keep watch.

A lone woman walked through the halls of the Einden Faction HQ. Her long pink hair swayed to her fast-paced steps as did her black and white coat. Her serious face showed little expression as the people in uniform stared at her, talking amongst themselves as they watched her pass by. Arriving at her destination, the woman kept her firm stance as she walked through the door.

She quickly observed the people inside. Even before she entered, the composed woman could already sense people just like her: Engraved. It made her suspicious, but one couldn't tell from the expression she currently held.

"I presume you're Arthur Einden?" The woman spoke as she looked at the veteran sitting with a similar demeanor. The aged man was usually quite welcoming, but he still knew how to keep a stern face.

"Yes, that would be me" Arthur replied with a short nod, analyzing the authoritative figure from top to bottom. "I see the Grand Guard decided to send one of the 9 Aegis instead of a whole platoon. Not that I have any objections to it though, Aegis Megurine A. Luka" His tone remained neutral as Miku and Kiyoteru both exchanged glances with the pink haired lady. These were the two Engraved the Grand Guard member had sensed earlier, though she remained unsurprised.

"Keep in mind that this is only because Galroz has allowed the situation to escalate this far" the woman replied. "We've been keeping watch on this area as well as the actions of both of Galroz' factions. I myself find it rather odd that the Keii were able to infiltrate one of the major cities, don't you?" Her words clearly stated her point. Though it was an unfriendly approach, that was the message she wanted to relay. She was searching for the truth, and in her opinion, friendly interaction wasn't needed.

With one hand placed on her hip, Miku sternly replied, "You and me both. This will sound biased since I'm in Einden faction territory and all, but I believe we're not the ones you should be pointing the sword at"

"Is that so?" The Aegis member replied. "And what is your proof? It's clear to see that you're not even a part of the Einden faction" The Grand Guard had a large database, and the Razenwald crew wasn't an exception. Though they don't have an in-depth record of the Engraved crews, its members were still part of their knowledge banks.

Miku replied with a smile, "I guess you could call it a hunch. We could show you some physical proof, but I'm sure it would take more than that to convince an Aegis of the Grand Guard, right?" The team leader knew well enough how strictly the Grand Guard worked. Though that was the case, hearing out the stands of both parties was part of the mantle that the Grand Guard member took on.

"Very well. Show me your evidence then. I'll decide whether to believe it or not after I've seen it" She didn't seem to lean towards the side of the Einden faction, but she also didn't show any signs of bias. Her solid and not easily influenced mind was enough for people to believe that she was good at what she did.

The same material initially shown to the team of Engraved was relayed to the female officer. As she read all the notes presumed to be for the Crade faction's use, Megurine continued to ask herself if it was the pure truth. When she finished, she put down the evidence and began to speak once again.

"Tell me, how were you able to get ahold of this?" She asked, getting her answer from Kiyoteru.

"As an intelligence officer, it was my duty to gather any bit of information not only regarding Galroz. Before actually moving in Galroz, I worked with an independent group that functioned a little similar to the Grand Guard. If I recall, it was the Grand Guard themselves that called us 'Mercenaries'"

"I see...so you were one of those renegade members then" Megurine's tone showed some hostility, but after all, the renegade group named 'Potestas' held a track record of unlawful operations. If the Grand Guard served with law, Potestas did so with a reward always expected. Some of Potestas' missions were actually beneficial to the people, but as long as Potestas stays a group with divided members, there are always those that are willing to do the opposite deed for a high price. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Continue with your explanation"

Kiyoteru resumed, "One of my assignments was to gather information about a certain experiment run by professor Mitsuki Kaai in Tarf. I took on the task even though my body was being strained by an abnormality called Advent-Reject. I'm sure you've heard of this, but it's a condition wherein the energy created by Hymnia activation is rejected from the body as a foreign object. Because of this, I eventually fell unconscious on my way to Tarf. When I woke up, I found myself in professor Kaai's lab"

Kiyoteru showed professionalism in his manner of speaking, not showing any negative emotion from his experiences. "I'd been asleep for a whole day from the strain. Even though she had an idea of who I was, professor Kaai didn't show any ill will, and instead wanted to help me recover from my condition. Aside from the experiment assigned to her, she developed a vaccine that prevented the Advent-Reject from worsening. During my stay there, I analyzed the research supposedly provided by the Crade faction in the hopes of finishing my task, but I never did in the end. I stayed in the small village for about two months...right until the abrupt end of the experiment. Professor Kaai handed me only the most relevant notes, and burned the rest. She knew the Crade faction would come looking for her, and so she disappeared with the rest of the research"

* * *

><p>The Einden faction HQ was quite large, acting as a container for a variety of different sections including residential quarters. There was also a section where a large garden was put. The many flowers and trees surrounded a white fountain that pleasantly sprout out water. A silent Yuki stared at the clear water that sheltered a few small fish.<p>

"There you are" A voice said, making the little girl turn towards a smiling Rin. "I was looking all over for you. It's pretty easy to get lost in this place, huh?"

Yuki smiled back with a nod, but Rin could tell from the girl's face that she was still deep in thought. Rin couldn't blame her one bit. The blond Engraved would've felt the same way if she was in the same position. Yuki knew her sister was gone, but she was never told the truth. She didn't want to be angry with Kiyoteru, but a part of her just couldn't help it. All he was doing was protecting her, but she was too young too fully understand Kiyoteru's wish.

Breaking the silence between them, Rin began, "I know it was sudden, but please don't get mad at Kiyoteru. I'm sure...he was going through the same pain as you. All he wanted to do was respect your sister's last request and to protect you" the young Engraved didn't know much about Kiyoteru, but the man's actions thus far proved that he showed importance for both Yuki and her sister. The former knew this, and yet as she gazed at the clear water in front of her, Yuki's mind still remained clouded.

Suddenly though, the ringing sound of a cellphone caught the girls' attention. Rin saw Len's name on the screen as she picked up the call.

"Hey...I need help with something..." An irritated and defeated Len grunted from the other line even before Rin could say hello. "I've been walking in circles all morning. Every time I follow the directories they _always_ lead me to the wrong room! Is it too much to ask for the **cafeteria!**" Having grown up in a town where skyscrapers were scarce, making his way through the vast space of buildings proved to be quite a challenge for Len. He wasn't the type to ask for directions, and in the end, that became his Achilles' heel.

"Well, it's no wonder you've been going in circles" Rin sighed, giving her fellow Engraved a quick run through of the virtual map the moment they'd met up. Using simple commands found on the screen placed on every floor and facility, the teen ordered the device to display their current location and pinpoint a number of other places on the screen. "You don't even know how to use the map, do you? I wouldn't mind at all if you'd asked me before"

Len hoped she wouldn't ask that question, because that was exactly what the boy couldn't do. Lately, Len had been struggling with a whole line of gadgets newly introduced to him. Sadly, he wasn't much of the tech in his own world. "Give me a break...I'd be long gone by the time these things pop-up where I come from"

As Rin gazed at the map, a certain option had caught her attention. The word 'Terminal service' was labelled among the other choices on the screen. "By the way, Len, I haven't told you about Terminal Service yet. It's pretty popular nowadays and a lot of people are using it, including me. I'm sure Yuki has one too"

Yuki shyly nodded as Len made a quick deduction. "If it's one of those programs where you waste a fourth of your life talking all day to someone you don't even really know, then I'll pass"

"That's a pretty negative guess…" Rin sighed again with a knowing smile. "That's only one of the things you can do with Terminal Service, so you don't necessarily _have_ to. In a nutshell, Terminal Service lets you do a lot of things from different kinds of terminals, just like this map screen over here. Let me see your phone for a bit"

Handing his friend the thin yellow phone he'd been given on his first day in Grand Terra, Len watched as Rin held up the device against the terminal, signalling a short beep moments later. The girl began to tinker with the phone as she spoke, "Terminal service lets you look up news or any other information you'd want to find as long as the device allows it. It also lets you make your own personal avatar when you register. See, I've already made one for you!"

Len's eyes widened at the little figure displayed on the screen. It looked a bit like him although 10 times smaller, with thin glasses, a towel hanging on by his arm, and clothing that made him seem like a billionaire's butler.

"Wh-What the hell? I never asked you to make it for me!"

"But don't you think it looks cute?" A chuckling Rin replied. "How about you, Yuki? I'm sure you think it looks cute, right?" The black haired Engraved agreed wholeheartedly, much to the boy's added annoyance.

"I don't care about your biased opinions! Just change it back already!" Len shot back, but it was much too late to do anything as the phrase 'registration complete' hit the screen. Rin stuttered at her accidental fault. She hadn't noticed, but she'd pressed the submit button.

Yuki mumbled, "Umm…you have to wait a month so you can change your avatar once you're registered" And that was when it hit the boy. He blamed himself for not stopping the registration instead of mouthing away. With a defeated expression once again, Len took the phone from his gleeful companion's hands. As Len looked into the eyes of his tiny self, the idle avatar did the same. In the end, all he could do was close the phone's lid.

"…This is such a low blow" The teen muttered. "I'm getting you back for this; just thought I'd let you know in advance"

The atmosphere was becoming lighter thanks to the distraction the lively scene had created. Rin noticed Yuki's uplifted mood and smiled. After all, it wasn't healthy for a girl as young as Yuki to sulk in the negatives. _"That's better…I think a smile suits you more, Yuki"_ the female Engraved thought to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it for this chapter. It's not much, but there's more to come next time. I'd like to hear your commentssuggestions though, so please click on the little review button after. It's those reviews that make me more motivated. Also, if you'd like to hear the songs I've made for this fic, please visit soundcloud(DOT)com/gibder/ (Just replace the (DOT) with an actual period. the link dosen't work if i post it). Thanks!


End file.
